herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship classes
Ship classes are standardized based on the amount of crewmen abroad which translates to the amount of generators and finally, ship's power. They are based on weapons, armaments, armor, and amount of crew. Keep in mind, the crew positions are theoretical, and main basing of ship classes are size of ship and mount of crew. As a captain or pilot of your ship, you can choose what positions are, etc. Semi-Standards Each Tier has several Classes, and every class will have a set of semi-standards. These semi-standards will allow crews to customize their ships as long as they still meet the requirements of their class. For instance, a semi-standard for Fighter Class vessels could be that their frontal weapons have a sideways range of 160 degrees. This allows for multiple guns and weapons, as long as they function within that area.. Tier 0 - Unmanned Drone (Crew:0) Automatic craft for various purposes, Including scouting, bombing, mining and transport, these craft are light, agile and more often then not unarmed. In the vent of combat drones the second it loses communication with the mothership it deletes data, stops its mission and explodes. Tier 1 – Small Craft Fighter Class (Crew:1) Fighter craft will be the "Stingers" of the Herobrine's Army fleet. These ships are fast, agile, and able to destroy opposing fighters. Fighter class ships are loaded with weapons to help them destroy their opponents. Usually, they will engage in some sort of cat-and-mouse fight, or a dogfight. These craft will generally be in the Aerospace section of Herobrine's Army. Crew: *Pilot Shuttle Class (Crew: 1-2) Small craft for hauling cargo between larger vessels or on its own. The shuttles will mostly have two people on them and will be used to shuttle people or cargo to various locations. A truly versatile craft, the Shuttle will be mostly in the Transport and acquisitions departments, but could be found in both Aerospace and Science as well. There's always a lot of shuttle traffic while HRSDL is building ships or stations. Crew: *Pilot *(Copilot/navigator) Scout class (Crew: 1-2) Scout ships are the scouts of the fleet, and will generally be fast moving and equipped with cloaking devices and light machine guns and weapons. These ships will be used by Aerospace and the Acquisitions departments, as some defensive pilots may like its abilities, or scavengers/acquisitioners may need to use tactical precision.. Tier 2 – Gunboat Class Gunboat Class (Crew: 2-3) Still agile and speedy, though larger than a fighter, this ship packs more firepower and has another crew member, increasing its combat ability enormously. They also have multiple large millimeter cannons and higher powered weapons. You may find these ships in either the Aerospace or Fleet departments. Variants of these are used in other departments. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot/Gunner *Gunner Freighter Class (Crew: 2-3) Freighters will be the smaller craft used by the Transport department. The freighters have the same weaponry as the Gunboats do, but they have bigger engines and thicker armor in order to evade opponents. The freighters will generally be used by Science, Miners, and Transportation in order to transport valuable materials, minerals, etc. Crew: *Pilot. *Copilot/Gunner *Gunner Tier 3 – Escort Ships Corvette Class (Crew: 3-5) Small ship, yet bigger than any of the gunships. Smallest of the ships belonging to Fleet. The corvettes will be larger than the gunboat class and will be generally be used by the Fleet Department. They are also the heaviest ships pure Aerospace-crews will operate. They have thick armor, large weapons and powerful engines to move the ships, making them potential tanks on the battlefield. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *Gunner/Engineer *Gunner/Engineer Cruiser Alpha-Class (Crew: 5-6) Alpha class cruisers are slightly smaller than their larger counterparts, Bravo class cruisers. They both use the generally same weaponry, but the Bravo has more crew and a few more guns to man. The alpha class will have large cannons as well as high caliber machine guns, as well as their main Supercharged Ion Cannons. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *Gunner *Gunner *Gunner *Engineer/Gunner Cruiser Bravo-Class (Crew: 6-8) Bravo class cruisers are bigger and meaner counterparts of the Alpha Class cruisers. The biggest differences are larger weapons, thicker armor and better defense. They also have a slightly larger crew. These ships are also one of the smallest to use the DCPU-16 for navigation, though, all smaller classes below it could use the DCPU-16 for navigation. Crew: *Pilot *Copilot *4 Gunners *Engineer *Programmer Tier 4 - Heavy Ships Destroyer (Crew: 8-20) Destroyer class ships are the big kahunas of the battlefield. The most abundant large ships will be the Destroyer class ships. The destroyer ships themselves have few changes, but can very on gun positions, command, tactics, etc. Destroyers can be seen around very many fighters or Aerospace ships when travelling or going into battle. The Destroyers are almost exclusive to the Fleet department, but variants of these can be found in the Transport department and Mining department. Possible crew: * Captain *Helmsman (First Mate) *Gunner (4-8) *Engineer (2-4) *Programmer (2-4) *Communications *Navigation Heavy-cruiser (crew: 21-31) Powerful warships who prefer weapons to speed. Generally equipped with Ion Pulsars, short burst lasers, and missile launchers, one unique characteristic is they ALWAYS carry one WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction). they are also bigger in size, so they require a DCPU to match with reverse thrust in order to stop. their crew is also bigger, while balancing out with the fact many of their weapons are DCPU controlled. It can also hold a small squad of aerospace fighters or bombers. possible crew: *captain *helmsman *gunner (5-12) *1 head engineer *engineer (3-5) *programmer (4-5) *communications *1 WMD operator *1 navigation *3 aerospace pilots Tier 5 - Battle Ships Battlecruiser (Crew: 20-40 ) Battlecruisers are probably the largest common fleet ships used by Herobrine's Army. When these massive slow ships show up on the battlefield, you are quite literally fucked because of their absolutely huge size. As many as thirty to forty people could be piloting one at any given time. These have the thickest battle armor of ships below tier 7 and heaviest guns. Crew: *Captain *Helmsman *Communications Officers (2-4) *Chief Engineer *Engineers (up to 7) *Programmers (2-4) *Combat Officers/Gunners (up to 24-30) *Four WMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction) operators. Tier 6 - Carriers Exelcsior Class Light Carrier (Crew: 20-60) This class of carrier vessel is engineered for scout missions, and for support of low priority combat positions. Its lightly armored and lightly equipped, preferring to speed away from combat zones if necessary. However, it can carry small bombers and fighters, making it a serious threat on the battlefield. Crew: *Captain *Helmsman *15 Aerospace Pilots/Ships *20 Anti-Aircraft Gunners *Comms Operator *11 Marines *11 Ammo Handlers Tier 7 - Mobile-Command Ships Kronos-class Super Battleship (Crew: 80-122) This vessel is designed to serve as a flagship for Heavy Battle fleets. Although perfectly capable of flying alone, the vessel functions best when it has medium scout ships (Cruiser(Alpha)) to find and mark targets for its heavy weapons. The armor is also far thicker than the Battlecruisers', and the vessel is accordingly much heavier, with more inertia; however, it can still navigate and function with only 1 DCPU operational due to its use of manual-control turrets and non-guided weapons. However, it also has guided weapons such as missiles. Crew: *Captain *Chief Navigation Officer(Also in charge of Communications) *4 Secondary Navigation/Communications Officers *Chief Engineer *15 Secondary Engineers *Chief Programming Officer *5 Defensive/Passive Programmers *5 Offensive/Active Programmers *Chief Aerospace Officer *35 Aerospace Pilots *45 Weapon Operators (Everything from main guns to AA) *8 WMD Operators Tier 8 - The Mothership The Primary vessel. Any enemy within sight of it will be decimated in minutes.